


Like the Back of My Hand

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic (sort of), very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Kelly and Drew say goodbye to each other, because Drew wasn't the man Kelly needed him to be.





	Like the Back of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a new challenge. 
> 
> Day One - song (with youtube link) - Better Man by Little Big Town (which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph9NQ8ASmX4)).

Kelly runs her fingertip over the picture as she packs up her things. She’d always thought that she’d never met a better man, but looking back, she can see how wrong she was, which is why she’s now packing up all of her belongings and getting ready to leave. She swallows and sets the picture of her and Drew back on the night stand as she reaches for the last of her belongings. She boxes them up and carries the last box down to the van she’d rented. 

She looks back at the house, noting that Drew has now stepped outside and is watching her, arms crossed over his chest. “You’re really doing this?” 

“Goodbye, Drew,” Kelly says, shutting the van doors. She starts around the car and hears him muttering under his breath but she doesn’t say anything. She’s done. She has to be done. She can’t keep doing this; can’t keep letting him walk all over her and treat her like dirt. 

“Kelly!” He comes up to the driver’s side, hand on the door stopping her from shutting it. “I... I’m sorry I can’t be what you need.” He licks his lips and shakes his head, smiling sadly. “Goodbye, Kelly.” 

“Goodbye, Drew,” she says for a second time. She starts the vehicle and pulls away, smiling a little. She’ll miss him, she knows, but she also knows that she’s doing the right thing.


End file.
